


Ones We've Inherited, Ones that We Learned

by TorunnSays412



Series: The Life Adventures of the Omega Pirate Assassin (And His Children) [4]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, M/M, Sibling Rivalry, everything ends happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 09:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorunnSays412/pseuds/TorunnSays412
Summary: Haytham and Connor don't truly hate each other; they just needed some distance to work through their own issues before their relationship could mend after years of frustration and anger straining it.





	Ones We've Inherited, Ones that We Learned

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'Flaws' by Bastille.

Haytham and Connor, for all that they grew up as the best of friends, have their many differences. Their father’s death, and how they each dealt with it, was the true tipping point for their relationship, although it isn’t until they have settled in Spain that it becomes apparent. 

Connor takes to training easily, having been doing it for so long before. Haytham, on the other hand, struggles with it more than his twin, because his nature had led to him being more cruel than Connor. Where Connor can take a life cleanly, without hesitation, Haytham wants to rip their enemies apart in whatever way he can. Their father’s death had awakened different terrors within the both of them - Haytham for vengeance, Connor for strength. 

Connor never wants to feel that loss again, the gaping hole Tessa’s death left in his heart, and Haytham wants any Templar left that had anything to do with his father’s death killed, destroyed, although they both know Edward did his best to do that himself. 

Constantly they argue over the best way to do things, until Altaïr gives up on mediating their conversations and their mother looks on sadly, possibly thinking of Tessa and how much could have been different had she lived.

They had always been competitive, but Spain brings out the worst in the both of them, working with other Assassins to earn their rank. To prove themselves to everyone, going up against their older brothers, both Altaïr and Ezio.

Haytham is the first to break, the first to leave. He can’t handle being in Spain, battling against his twin for recognition that will never truly come as long he remains there. He speaks with their mother, alone, and comes back determined to go to London, the country his parents had left all those years ago, the city of Tessa’s birth. 

“Lay some flowers on your grandparents’ graves, Haytham,” Edward says softly, the day Haytham is set to leave. “It’s been too long since they’ve been honored.”

“I will, Mother,” Haytham says, allowing Edward to give him one last hug. 

“And if you meet Robert Walpole, thank him for me,” Edward continues. “He’ll know what I mean.”

“Yes, Mother.”

Connor and Haytham’s goodbye is stiff, awkward, both still frustrated with the other, with Edward looking away to avoid them seeing how much it upsets him. 

Haytham leaves, and Connor returns to Jaén with his mother and Desmond. 

//

Connor, after a long discussion with Edward, Altaïr, and Malik, decides to leave for the Colonial Brotherhood. According to Malik, they desperately need help, as more Templars come to strengthen their own hold on the colonies. 

“Their Mentor, a man named Achilles,” Edward tells Connor. “He was trained by Ah Tabai, my first Mentor, so I trust him. You’ll need to trust your instincts, though, Connor. As an alpha, they’re the strongest tool you have at your disposal.”

“Yes, Mother,” Connor says, and Edward resumes helping him pack for his departure. 

Connor says goodbye to his nephews, his brothers, and Edward and Desmond are the only ones to watch him board the ship. 

The New World is incredibly different from everything Connor had ever known before. There is so much open space, vast forests to explore. The trip from New York to the homestead where the Assassins keep their base is beautiful in a way Connor had never thought of before, and the people make it even more so. 

These Assassins, as few as they are, are more determined than nearly anyone he has ever met before. They believe in the Creed, and are desperate to stop the spread of Templar power. 

Connor is glad to join their ranks. 

//

Haytham quickly discovers that he fits in well in London. He doesn’t share their accent - in truth, he doesn’t know what his accent is, and even Edward no longer can remember what language the twins spoke first, surrounded by so many as they were - but he shares their air of aristocracy. It was the one thing he knows for certain came only from his father, besides his hair and eyes. 

The other Assassins greet him with open arms, mentioning his mother’s accomplishments in the West Indies, his brother’s accomplishments in Spain. Even Ezio is mentioned, although his name is not as widely known as Altaïr’s and Edward’s. 

He meets the Frye twins, both betas, and ignores what he feels when he realizes their relationship is far too much like his own relationship with his brother. Evie is constantly frustrated with Jacob as he goes about his missions his own way, and Jacob is constantly frustrated with Evie because she does things the more traditional way. They fight constantly, and Haytham has to wonder if this is what their brothers and mother thought when he and Connor would go at each other.

Haytham can’t even remember the last time he wasn’t frustrated with his own twin, but there is proof right in front of him in the Frye twins that maybe he shouldn’t be. He doesn’t  _ want  _ to lose his relationship with Connor, but he doesn’t know where to start repairing it. So he doesn’t.

Over the months, he starts making his own name by taking missions and beginning the long journey to clearing the Templar influence from London. It is hard work, but it’s rewarding to finally start his vengeance against the Order that killed his father. 

Only briefly does he ever miss his family, and he pushes those feelings down and focuses on his missions. 

He hears Connor goes to the New World. He doesn’t think about his twin beyond what he is doing for the Brotherhood. It’s better not to.

//

Achilles Davenport is excited to meet Connor, which surprises him because he wasn’t sure the man would even know who Connor was.

“My Mentor spoke very highly of Umar and Edward Ibn-La’Ahad,” Achilles tells him. It’s odd for Connor to hear the name of Edward’s first husband, although he knows his mother loved before he married his father. Altaïr is proof of that. 

“Mother spoke warmly of him,” Connor responds. 

Achilles shows him around, introduces him to a few of the Assassins, Hope Jensen, Liam O’Brien, and Shay Cormac to name a few. 

The Colonial Assassins fascinate him for many reasons. He hears so many accents, so many different stories. This is nothing like Italy, or Spain; the Assassins here are made up of people from all over Europe, and for once Connor feels completely comfortable. In Italy, it was always clear that he wouldn’t fit in because of his family, and in Spain he never felt like he belonged because of the culture.

Here, his strange accent, his strange upbringing - they allow him to blend in where before they made him stand out.

He wonders what Haytham is up to.

//

It is five years before the twins see each other again.

Haytham is sent to help the Assassins search for a suspected First Civilization site, and Edward gives him some information on what to look for in a detailed letter he receives before he leaves London. The Frye twins have the city under their control well enough without Haytham there.

Surprisingly, Connor meets him when his ship docks in Boston. 

“Brother,” Haytham says, surprise coloring his voice. 

“It’s been a while,” Connor says in response. He’s holding the reins of two horses, and wearing the robes of the Colonial Brotherhood. They’re the same height now, where before Haytham had been taller. It was the one advantage he had over his twin; Connor had always been bigger, just slightly stronger. 

“I’ll be bringing you to the homestead,” Connor says. He offers the reins of one horse to Haytham, and he takes them from his brother. 

“Did the Mentor force you to meet me?” Haytham asks as they ride out of Boston, genuinely curious. They hadn’t exactly left on the greatest of terms, and he hadn’t so much as written his brother in the five years they had been separated. 

“No, I volunteered,” Connor says absently, eyes wandering the road, possibly looking for trouble. 

“You - why?” 

Connor rolls his eyes. “I don’t actually hate you, Haytham, you’re my twin brother. I would like the opportunity to repair our relationship.” His gaze falls to his hands where he’s clutching the reins. “I have missed you, Haytham. We were so close as children. I want to know if there is any chance of getting that back.”

Haytham looks at his brother, studies the tight line of his broad shoulders, his clenched hands. “I think we could,” he says slowly. “I didn’t let myself think about it in London, but I missed you as well.”

Connor grins next to him, and suddenly Haytham realizes Connor has their father’s smile. There was so much he had forgotten, in the years he had been fighting Connor, in the years after Tessa’s death. 

The guilt he feels nearly overwhelms him as he realizes how their father would react to their fighting. Edward tried to tell them, years ago, but they were both too stubborn to admit their faults. Tessa would have been ashamed of them, angry with them. 

It’s time to make amends.

//

Connor introduces Haytham to his fellow Assassins on the way to Achilles. Achilles, when he brings Haytham in front of him, frowns a little and says, “I expected him to look more like you, Connor, but I am pleased to meet you, Haytham.”

Haytham shakes the Mentor’s hand, laughing slightly. “We’re not identical, and in fact, our brothers Altaïr and Desmond look more alike than we do.”

Connor leaves them as Haytham begins to describe his mission, and he finds himself back with Liam, Shay, and Hope. 

“So that’s your twin?” Shay says, tilting his head back to watch over his shoulder as Connor approaches from behind. “I pictured him smaller.”

“Why? We may not be identical, but we’re still brothers,” Connor says, straddling the only chair left and draping his arms over the back of it. “You should see our brother Ezio, he’s the smallest of us alphas, but he makes up for it in viciousness. He’s probably the deadliest of my brothers, besides Altaïr.”

“You must have had an exciting childhood, with all those siblings,” Hope muses aloud. 

Connor shakes his head. “Not really. Altaïr had already moved to Spain by the time Haytham and I were born, and for a while the most exciting thing to happen was counting how many fights Ezio could get into in a week.” He smiles a little, thinking of those days where Ezio came to Edward instead of Giovanni, beaten and bloodied but so damn proud of himself for winning those fights. 

“What changed?” Liam asks softly. Connor startles a little, suddenly realizing he never mentioned how his father died. 

“Altaïr was getting married, and he wanted Mother there because his husband’s parents were dead, and at least one parent should witness it. He took Ezio and Haytham and I, and we left Father at the house and went to Spain. When we came back . . . “ Connor exhales sharply. “Templars had attacked our home, and Father tried to protect herself, but she was killed in the attack.”

“I’m so sorry,” Hope whispers, eyes wide. 

“It was her death that really drove Haytham and I apart,” Connor continues, barely noticing her or the others. “We just handled it so differently. Haytham was so concerned with vengeance, and I just wanted to make sure it never happened again.”

Hope leans over to touch his shoulder gently. “At least you get the chance to talk it out now.”

Connor nods slightly. 

//

Haytham meets Ziio six months after he arrives in the New World, and he is immediately intrigued. 

She is strong-willed, intelligent, and she’s willing to help him in exchange for his help. 

Connor gives him a knowing look whenever he speaks of her. “You would marry her if you could, and yet you can’t even pronounce her name properly.”

Haytham frowns at him. “You say it then.”

“Kaniehtí:io.”

Haytham gapes at him. 

“You forget, brother, I have been here for nearly six years. I have plenty of contacts with the tribes here.”

“You always were better at languages than I,” Haytham muses. It was true; while they were both fluent in Italian and English, and had been for their entire lives, Haytham had found it more difficult to learn Spanish once he was older, while Connor picked it up fairly easily. 

Connor hums, continuing his letter to their mother.

//

Haytham does ask Ziio to marry him, after she has helped him find the First Civilization site. 

“I cannot leave my people,” she says, tilting her head. 

“You wouldn’t have to,” Haytham tells her. “Not really. I’ve decided to stay here, instead of return to London. I understand how hard it is to leave family behind; I wouldn’t force you to do that.”

Ziio’s face softens, something that is almost a smile curling her lips. 

“My people mate, we do not marry, but I would be happy to do both with you, Haytham.”

Haytham smiles.

//

Connor knows his brother has changed. Not just while they were separated, but while Haytham has been in the colonies. 

Haytham is no longer the vicious young man he had been in Spain; he is calmer, more rational, and he’s willing to listen to Connor and hear his thoughts on a given topic. 

Connor also knows he has changed. The New World has changed him. He sees what the colonists have been going through, how they treat the natives, and he wishes he could do something to help them work together. He wants to stop the constant fighting, and give these people peace. 

He is no longer the desperate young man he had been upon his arrival here. He is not looking for ways to protect himself, to protect his family, from loss. 

He writes his mother, tells him of the changes that had taken place in he and Haytham, and then writes Altaïr and Malik, thanking them both for bringing him the opportunity to join the Colonial Brotherhood. 

_ It was the best decision I have made so far, and I would not have been able to do this without you.  _

Judging by Haytham’s marriage, the smile on his face when he looks at Ziio, his twin agrees. 


End file.
